leaving wammys
by Poppixoxo
Summary: Leaving Wammys isn't all that bad. Atleast for Matt its not. Strong Sexual content. Not for young kids. MattXOC


Leaving Wammys

We had just left the Wammys house a year ago, and L had set up us with a four bedroom apartment. And it wasn't that we were hurting for money, but I find it stupid for the extra bedroom to be empty. I mean with an extra person, it would mean a cheaper rent; and it wouldn't be Matt and Mello vs. Me. Mello's anger towards me has increased since we left Wammys, because I am still the number one choice for L's successor. It's not that Matt treats me bad, but with him being Mello's little mutt; he would do anything Mello tells him.

I had an appointment with a girl today, and I was excited. That was until Mello came home an hour before that. He found me in the kitchen preparing hor dourves, he said "What the fuck are you doing?". I continued with my preparations, "I have put an ad. out to find another roomate, and I have an appointment with a respondent in an hour". Mello yelled, "And you didn't even think to consult Matt or I?". I sighed, "You two keep to yourselves anyway, what do you care?". Mello stormed away, "I will be at this meeting, Matt!". I shivered at the thought 'Great, now no one will ever move in'.

The door bell rang, and Mello answered "Come here", grabbing the girl's wrist; then proceeded to push her on to the couch. I came in putting the food and drinks on the table, "I'm so sorry, please, help yourself. I'm Near, what was your name again?". She reached out to shake my hand, "It's Kate, nice to meet you". Mello swatted her hand away "I'm Mello". I started, "Why do you want to move here?". Kate answered, "I just moved here, and I work at the store around the corner from here. So I think it's the perfect spot to move". I smiled at her, "Well, there is three of us living here already. There's Me, Mello, and"; she cut in "Matt!". The gamer was making his way behind the two boys, all the while playing his game. Matt pipped up "Oh hey, Kate". I asked "You are already acquanited with Matt?". She laughed, "Well he always comes into the store to buy chocolate". I could feel Mello's temper rising, she continued "I always joke around about how plump his girlfriend must be". Uh oh, that did it. Mello stood throwing a finger at her, "Matty doesn't have a girlfriend, he buys the chocolate for me. And for your information I have a smaller ass than you!". She stuttered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know Matt was gay". I stiffled a laugh, while Mello stormed off "We are not gay! Matty!". Matt seeming unphased his eyes never leaving his game, got up following Mello "See you Kate". Her face completely horrified, I reassured her "Don't worry, he has a bad temper. I think you'll be a perfect match for our apartment". She said "Are you sure it's okay after what just happened?". I laughed, "That's why I'm offering you the spot. You can move in whenever you need to".

It's been a month now since I moved in with the guys, and it has been Near and I for the most part. He filled me in on Mells and Mattys relationship, and how it would be. I was grateful that I had gotten closer to Near, but I can't help watching Matt from a far. Well I really have no choice, last time we were talking alone Mello pulled a gun on me.

I walked in from work, and saw Matt sitting on the couch playing his video game. I tried walking unnoticed past him to my room, but he seen me "Hey Kate. What's up?". I stuttered, "U-uh Hey Matty. Nothing much, just heading to my room". He stopped me again, "Why don't you come out here with me? Your always in your room, or with Near". I smiled, "Alright". It looked like Mello wasn't home, so it shouldn't be that bad. I came back out in comfortable clothes, and plopped down next to Matt. He asked, "How was work?". I watched him play, "It was good. We didn't have to restock the chocolate section, seeing as you didn't come in". He smirked, I held back a gasp; Matty was so odd. On one side he had sexy disheveled red hair, and now that smirk. And on the other was his weird attributes, like wearing gloves, googles, a striped shirt (which he wears a vest over), and combat boots. He said, "Yeah Mells is out for the day, we probably won't see him until later tonight". He was wrong, Mello slammed the door opened "I'm throwing a halloween party here on Friday". He then walked passed us with a blonde girl under his arm, heading towards his bedroom. Matt stated, "Mells that's only two days". Mello turned "Yeah so, get on your fucking phone and tell people. God, Matty it's a good thing your pretty"; then slammed his door shut.

Matt grabbed my hand, and ran towards his room "Come on, I sound proofed my room". I giggled, "Oh thank god". Matty layed down on his bed, and I sat next to him. He was still playing his game "So what are you going to wear to the party?". I had to think about it, "Probably my Sailor Jupiter costume. What about you?". He smirked "Maybe I'll be Tuxedo Mask". I laughed and playfully pushed him, "Oh yeah right Matty". He continued "We'll see". I layed down next to him, and he asked "Do you want to order pizza?". I sighed "Sure". Next thing I knew I was falling asleep to the sounds of his game.

I stirred deeper into the blanket, and caught the scent of smoke; I shot up "Matt!". He was over sitting in a chair in the corner, "Relax, you fell asleep. I saved you some pizza". I blushed, he must have put a blanket on me "Oh, thanks". I got up helping myself to a piece of pizza, "What time is it?". He replied "9:03". I squeeled "I was sleeping for three hours!". He laughed, "Yeah, I guess so". I groaned, "Oh man, I need to take a shower and clean". He said, "I would make sure Mello doesn't need it before you hop in. Just a warning". I sat on my knees and did the best pouty face I could, "Matty, wanna do me a huge favor?". He answered, "What is it?". I needed him to look at me, I started crawling on the floor to him. He paused his game, and watched me make my way over to him; and resume my pouty face in front of him". I asked, "Do you want to go ask Mello if he needs the shower, for me?"; I finished it off with batting my eyelashes. Mat sighed, getting up "Fine". I jumped up, and pulled him into a tight hug.

It was Friday night, and I was on my way home from when I got a text from Matty "Where are you". I text back, "I'm in the parking lot of our complex". I opened the door to see, to see the party in full swing. I walked past the couch where Mello was surround by three skanks on, he smirked "Your late to a party at your own home, hmp". I asked, "Where's Matt?". Mello grimmaced, "He was right next to me, a minute ago". I walked into my bedroom, so I could change into my costume. I walked into my closet and grabbed the sailor suit, laying it down on my bed. I took off my shirt, and started to pull down my pants; when I felt another pair of hands on them "No, your ruining the best part". I recognized the smell immediately, and mix of cologne and cigarettes; it was his own signature smell. I lowered my voice, "Oh I would want to do that, now would I". I turned to see his face, he was actually dressed as Tuxedo mask. I giggled, he smirked "Don't tell Moon this, but I always kinda had a thing for you". I put two fingers under his mask, and slid it up with a gasp. I spoke sincerely, "Matty your eyes are beautiful, why do you hid them all the time?"; he answered me with a lip bruising kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for access; which I granted eagerly. His tongue tasted like alcohol, but danced so gently over mine. He didn't miss a crevice in my mouth, I started fighting back; wanting more. He sat on my bed and pulled me on his lap, never breaking the kiss. As we fought for dominance with our mouths, I was moving my hips; giving his semi-hard on the friction it was calling for. His hands started moving futher down my back, until he found my bra strap. His mouth was the next thing to follow. He started nipping and sucking down my jaw line, and onto my neck. He found my sweet spot, and attacked; at the same time undoing my bra. He brought his hands up to the straps, gently pushing them down following his mouth. He smiled up at me, and I could feel myself getting wetter. He moved his mouth down to my left nipple, while fondling my right breast with his hand. I threw my head back causing me to arch into him, when he captured it in his mouth. First his tongue making circles around it, and then he sucked it in. I moaned "Matty". He ran his teeth over it, then moved his mouth to my right perk, creating the same pleasure for that one. I couldn't contain myself anymore, I started grinding on him hard. He roughly threw me on the bed, and then straddled me. He placed soft kisses down my stomach, then looked up at me "You know Katie, if you need my to do something, your going to have to tell me what to do?". I blushed, while he nipped the spot right under my navel. He started sucking, I tried "M-matty, I n-need..nghh". He chuckled darkly, kissing his way back up. He asked "I'm sorry, I didn't understand you. What did you need, love?"; he pinched my nipple, causing me to gasp. I tried again, while he continued to ravish my neck with love bites, "I-I need ...oh god...Matty...me". He smirked into my skin, "But I am touching you. Where do you want me to touch you _ K-A-T-I-E_?". I moaned, my name sounded so sexy when he said it. He was playing with the little bow on the top of my panties, the jerk didn't need me to say it. I rolled my hips seeing if he would take that as an answer, but he just ran a finger down the front on the outside of my pants. I gasped, he laughed "My, my aren't you the little eager one. Your totally soaked Kate". I was losing my temper, and half yelled "Matt!". He looked up at me innocently, "Yes, love?". I scowled, he ran another finger down my panties. I gasped, "..nghh..wetness!". He smiled "That's all you need to say". With a blink of an eye, he rammed two fingers into me. I screamed, gripping his shoulders. He came down crashing his lips onto mine, while his plunging fingers drove deeper and deeper into me. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer; I started bucking against his fingers. He added a third, and I bit into his shoulder. He let a moan. His lips met mine in another bruising kiss, while he undid his pants. I broke the kiss, moving to his neck. I sucked, right where the neck and shoulder met, causing him to let out growl. He layed his bottom half on mine, letting me feel everything he was. I helped him remove his boxers, and grabbed his already dripping member. I pumped him twice, before Matty pinned my hands above my head. Our lips met one more time, while he was circling my entrance. He pulled back, and then thrusted in without another warning. I screamed, and threw my head back on the pillows; arching into him. He started at a slow pace, and removed his hands to fondle my breasts. I raked my fingers down his chest, running my nails over his nipples; causing him to let out a hiss. He started picking up the pace, and I moved my fingers to his back. I moaned "Oh..Matty..god...please faster. please". He picked the pace up even further, he leaned down and attacked my neck once more. I gasped, arching into him. I pulled him closer to me, but he smirked and pushed my stomach down. I let out a whimper, until his fingers danced their way down to my clit. I moaned "Matt. Matt. Matt, oh god please". I couldn't think of anything else to say, I had given myself over to pleasure. He picked up the pace, he threw his head back. He let out groans "Oh fuck..your so tight...god, yes". I started panting, I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted him deeper in me. I reached around to grab his balls, he growled "Fuck". He started thrusting harder in deeper into me. I breathed "Matt.. I'm..nghh.. I'm..close". He moved his hand back to my clit, rubbing hard. I screamed scratching his back badly, "Ahh Matt". He thrusted a couple of more time cumming soon after, "Oh fuck". He collapsed ontop of me, giving me quick little kisses; as we tried to catch our breaths. He rolled off and lit a cigarrette, I snuggled into his chest. Matt sighed "You were amazing"; I hummed in appreciation. All I cared about was laying here, with my little odd ball.


End file.
